Edward's Transformation: Crimson
by Twilighter1942
Summary: This would be his last slumber through the centuries, and it seemed a shame to take that away from him… I had never felt less civilized than when I felt my venom-coated teeth sink into the flesh over Edward’s collarbone." -MY ATTEMPT AT EDWARD'S CHANGE-R
1. Chapter 1

**My attempt at a twilight fan fiction**

_Edward's transformation_

CARLISLE CULLEN

The walls were lined with beds… lined with the dying. I had seen them come and go, thus I scarcely knew one from another. It is the most helpless feeling for a doctor, to watch the human body being ravaged by such a deadly strain of virus and being able to do nothing to cure it. Mortality was staggering, and more and more patients from this small town arrived every day.

I could hear the hearts around me, some of which would slow to an inevitable stop. Being a vampire did indeed help with diagnosis at times. A healthy immune system and an affected one has a slightly different scent, and being a doctor as long as I had been, I was able to tell the illness, or at least that there was one present. My attention was turned to one that started beating rapidly, and I was at Elizabeth Mason's side moments later. Her skin was much hotter than my ice-cold hands as I took her temperature. It read 103.2. Rapidly deteriorating. She was still holding on though, and I intended to fight along with her. The lack of a proper cure meant that I had to stick to basic medicine. I clung to the hope that a few of the patients would return to their normal lives. For every person I helped, I liked to think that I was able to overcome my nature. The burning ache in my throat no longer ate at my good will. I took silent pride that I could perform my job in such a manor and aid those who traditionally would be my next meal.

But at that moment, Elizabeth opened her eyes.

"Doctor Cullen?" Her voice was a weak whisper.

Pain cut through me as I admitted to myself she would not be one of the lucky ones.

"Yes, Elizabeth. How are you feeling today?" I asked. My tone of voice was soothing, and I tried not to give away the bleak disappointment of my thoughts.

"I don't… know. Doctor, how is Edward?"

"He's in the other room. He's in a very deep sleep right now, but is there anything I could tell him when he wakes?" I thought it better not to reveal that Edward had been unconscious the past day and a half.

"Carlisle," she started, "No matter what happens to me, you have to promise something."

"Anything," I agreed.

Her eyes met mine, and all I saw was trust; trust and sorrow. "Please, _please_ take care of Edward. He's a strong boy. I think… I think if…" She seemed to have trouble finding words. But I knew what she was thinking. She wanted me to take care of Edward, he who would be the last member of her family who hadn't died in the last six months. God knows I'd try, my very hardest. He was special to me. For some reason, I had bonded with him, though he was rarely conscious in my presence. He was like a son to me, even if I didn't know why him more than my other patients. Elizabeth seemed to have collected her thoughts enough to finish.

"Do whatever you can. I need to know that- in case," her eyes dropped to the floor. "that he will be fine." Tears welled in her eyes, and it pained me to think I may loose Edward Jr. as well as his father and mother. "Will you promise me?"

I contemplated this for a moment. Anything I could… _could I?_ Would it be selfish to act from loneliness, to turn him for companionship?_ Yes_, I thought it would be. But to save his life? I remember when I was first changed- the numerous suicide attempts and the utter hatred of myself and what I had become. But maybe if my situation was different and I didn't have to figure out how to tame my instincts all by myself… would I have had easier first years? Half a second ticked by before my answer.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Mason. I'll do all that I can to save his life." She broke my gaze and her head hit the pillow. It was almost light and I was due home. I grabbed the unnecessary jacket from the rack in the office and headed home in the dark of the night, to contemplate a very, _very _delicate matter.

**Well, there you have it. I _was_**** thinking I should work on the dialogue. considering I wrote the majority of this while sleep-deprived, it sounds a bit... cheesy. I'd _really_ appreciate reviews. And please, be blatant- I _want_ to improve. This is my first attempt at a fanfic; or at least my first that has made it past the cutting-room floor. :) I plan to have the next chapter up after I get a few reviews. If you don't like it, tell me to stop. And I know the chapter's short. But don't worry, depending on how many reviews I get, I'll have new ones up often. Thanks for reading this rambling note! **

**-_T__ries to think of neat pen name; Maybe later._**


	2. AN sorry, everyone

**AN) Alright, this one goes out to all nine of my wonderful reviewers!**

**I was not planning on finishing this, to be honest. But Topaz has convinced me otherwise, I suppose. So, be patient. Chapter two is on it's way!**

**And I'll try and write better, too! Ha, when I can function properly! I'll try to have it up by the end of the week.**

**Thanks again to all readers,**

**-Onyx**


End file.
